Au gré des pulsions
by teddyjes
Summary: Fin de la septième année de nos héros, une chaleure étouffante règne dans le château. Les corps bouillonnent, les esprit aussi... Herm & Remus minific scène R mais pas obscène...
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Et oui, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est qu'une mini-fic de cinq chapitres maximum donc elle n'entrave en rien mon travail sur les autres !**

**Voilà, donc je l'ai faite pour tous les fans de Mumuuuuuuuus et en particulier pour Miss Lup' qui m'a inspiré cette fic !**

**Donc Bisous à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaira !**

**Jess alias Teddyjes alias membre active du trio d'or des complètements barrées et fière de l'être !**


	2. Chapitre un

_Pensées d'Hermione :¤ ...¤_

_Pensées de Remus : $...$_

**

* * *

Chapitre un **

Remus soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il ne s'en sortait vraiment pas. Fichue pleine lune ! La dernière lui avait occasionné tant de retards dans son travail qu'il se retrouvait désormais avec une pile de devoirs ayant vaguement des allures d'Everest !

Oh bien sûr il était heureux d'avoir récupérer un travail. Après la Grande Bataille, les postes vacants s'étaient multipliés. A Poudlard, Flitwick était parti en retraite et le professeur McGonagall avait succombé à ses blessures…

C'est cette dernière que Remus remplaçait mais jamais il n'avait soupçonné une telle charge ! De plus, il avait hérité du commandement des Gryffondors ce qui était loin d'être de tout repos ! D'ailleurs, en cette fin d'année, il se devait d'aider les jeunes lions à s'orienter pour leur vie future.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se plongea dans ses corrections. Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la pièce. Il pouvait entendre les élèves qui s'amusaient dans le parc…

**Professeur Lupin ?**

Il releva le nez de ses copies et aperçut une jeune femme qui attendait sagement à la porte de son bureau.

**Hermione ? **s'étonna-t-il**, entre, je t'en prie !**

La Gryffondor referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Elle portait un jean délavé, moulant et déchiré à plusieurs endroits et un haut blanc, ample et asymétrique. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon relâché dont plusieurs longues boucles s'échappaient.

_$Cette fille est trop belle pour mon propre bien !$_

**Que me vaut une si charmante visite ?** demanda-t-il en se ressaisissant

_¤Rien de spécial, juste le bonheur de te voir¤_

**J'ai besoin de votre aide professeur ! Je dois passer un entretien pour un poste au ministère et j'angoisse énormément !**

_$Le monde est à tes pieds, je suis à tes pieds… Personne ne peux te résister$_

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur Hermione !** s'exclama-t-il en riant, **tu es d'une intelligence rare, tu es la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse !**

_¤Si je suis si brillante, pourquoi tu ne me remarques pas ?¤_

_$Si brillante que je me sens médiocre à tes côtés. Merlin, comment une fille aussi exceptionnelle que toi voudrait un jour d'une épave comme moi ?$_

**Je suis sérieuse, professeur, il faut que vous m'aidiez ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment se déroule un entretien !**

Il désigna la pile de parchemin d'un signe de tête :

**Je n'ai pas tellement le temps en ce moment mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire…**

_Ah non mon loup ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! C'est pas une pile de parchemin qui va m'empêcher de te voir !_

_$Faîtes qu'elle sorte, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ! Si je ne peux pas remettre mes idées en place et vite, je vais commettre une faute professionnelle grave !$_

**Je peux vous aider !** proposa-t-elle, **vous n'avez qu'à me laisser les copies jusqu'à la quatrième année et demain elles seront corrigées et triées sur votre bureau !**

Il la regarda un instant, interloqué puis explosa franchement de rire !

_¤Merlin, vous avez vu ses yeux lorsqu'il rit ? L'ambre qui les habite semble s'embraser ! Faite qu'il arrête ou je ne réponds plus de rien !¤_

**Tu y tiens vraiment à ton aide, n'est-ce pas ?**

**C'est le travail dont j'ai toujours rêvé !** s'exclama-t-elle**, Je serai chef d'un tout nouveau service qui ferait le lien entre les Moldus et les Sorciers, aidant les Cracmols et les Sorciers issus de parents Moldus à mieux s'intégrer dans les deux mondes…**

_$Elle est encore plus belle lorsqu'elle est passionnée, comment est-ce possible ?$_

_¤Il me fixe là ? Il est entrain de me fixer ? Je me sui maquillé ce matin ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je divague là !¤_

_$Pourquoi elle s'est arrêtée de parler ? Et voilà qu'elle rougit ? Merlin, je vais craquer ! Trouve une idée Remus, mais vire-la de là !$_

**Tu n'as qu'à venir après les cours ! Comme les Aspic sont passés, la plupart des cours sont annulés en fin de journée et je sais que nous finissons tous les deux à 14h demain, tu n'as qu'à venir à partir de là !**

_$Mais oui vas-y, rencarde la ! Mais tu dérailles complètement ! Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle va accepter ?$_

**C'est d'accord !**

Il la regarda, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Elle était encore rouge puis, timidement, piétinant presque sur place, elle prononça en essayant de contenir les tremblements de sa voix :

**Bon et bien, merci professeur et désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! A demain alors !**

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et sortit, se maudissant de sa timidité. Elle soupira.

_¤Et ben c'est pas gagner…¤_

_

* * *

_

Alors, vos impressions?

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Teddyjes, membre active du Trio d'Or des Complétements barrées, et fière de l'être!


	3. Chapitre deux

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je ne pensais pas que cette fic rencontrerait son petit succès (enfin, ça l'est pour moi dès qu'il y a une review! mdr!) aussi c'est, je l'espère, sans craintes, que je poste ce second chapitre!**

**Je dois quand même avertir : ce chapitre contient une scène R! Ce n'estpas la scène prono vu ke ce n'est absolmuent pas mon genre mais ce n'est peut-être pas à la portée de tous! D'ailleurs j'ai changé le Rating!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

_

* * *

_

_Pensées d'Hermione : ¤…¤_

_Pensées de Remus : $...$_

**Chapitre deux**

_$Calme Remus, ne la regarde pas et tout se passera bien$_

Ils étaient dans la salle de classe de Métamorphose, vide cette après-midi là. La chaleur était de plus en plus étouffante, obligeant les élèves, comme les professeurs à délaisser leurs uniformes pour s'habiller plus légèrement. Hermione n'avait pas échappée à la règle, ce qui mettait Remus dans tous ses états !

En effet, la jeune fille portait une robe assez courte faite d'un tissu qui se veut fluide mais avec la chaleur, collait parfaitement le corps plus que tentant de la Gryffondor,ne laissant plus tellement de place à l'imagination !

**Professeur, vous m'écoutez ?**

Il ne releva pas le nez de son calepin, adressant un geste vague à son interlocutrice :

**Je prends des notes, continue !**

_¤Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je le dérange tant que ça ? Pauvre idiote, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, tu n'es qu'une gamine !¤_

Elle hésita puis repartit dans son monologue, mettant en avant ses arguments pour obtenir le poste. Elle arpentait la pièce, sa robe glissant sur ses formes au gré de ses mouvements. Remus lui jetait des regards en coin, ne s'attardant pas trop de peur de se faire surprendre. Et puis il y avait toujours cette voix dans son esprit qui le traitait de « vieux pervers ».

_$Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je me calme… C'est moi qui ai écris ça !$_

Sur la feuille sur laquelle il était censé prendre des notes, il avait marqué le prénom de la jeune femme partout !

_$Espèce d'ado arriéré ! T'as passé l'âge !$_

Il chiffonna la feuille et la jeta dans sa corbeille, ne remarquant même pas qu'Hermione le regardait avec crainte :

_¤C'est si nul que ça ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à moi aussi de lui demander de l'aide à lui ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ses yeux… Ce n'est pas permis d'avoir des yeux pareils ! Et puis sa carrure... Olala, faut que je me ressaisisse moi !¤_

**C'est pas bon ?** demanda-t-elle

Il releva la tête, surpris. Grave erreur. A peine eut-il jeté un œil à la jeune femme qu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Il se leva et avança vers elle.

_$Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Je ne pouvais pas me visser le derrière sur cette chaise ?$_

_¤Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Non, non, recul, recul ! Oh Merlin, mais il est trop près là ! Quelqu'un ! C'est pas vrai, mais il tient à ce que je lui saute dessus ou quoi ?¤_

Leurs corps étaient presque collés. Sans s'en rendre compte, Remus apposa une main sur la taille de la jeune fille qui en ressentit comme un électrochoc ! Sa main remonta le long de son flan, parcourant la courbe de son buste. Puis, tandis que son autre main se plaçait dans le creux de ses reins, il glissa l'autre dans son dos et l'attira à lui d'un coup sec.

_$Sauve-toi Hermione pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! Mayday ! Mayday ! Bon sang, mais pourquoi elle se laisse faire ?$_

_¤Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ? Où est passée la petite vierge effarouchée ? Elle s'est enfuie au loin devant le loup-garou ! Il a un tel charisme, c'est affolant ! Et ces yeux…¤_

Il la tenait serrée contre lui, le tissu fluide devenant brûlant au contact de sa peau. Elle glissa sa main le long du bras qui la tenait par les reins, sentant les cicatrices courir sous ses dopigts. De son autre main elle se fraya un chemin de la base du cou jusque sur la joue du lycanthrope.

_$¤Serait-il possible que…¤$_

Leurs lèvres se joignirent alors d'un même mouvement. D'abord une simple pression, chacun sentant un contact doux et sucré. Puis, dans un grognement de frustration, Remus pressa plus fort ses lèvres et réclama l'entrée aux lèvres d'Hermione. Accès qu'elle lui céda sans crainte, sans hésitations.

_$Elle va me rendre fou ! Je le suis déjà ! Fou d'elle…$_

_¤Mais où est-ce qu'il a appris à embrasser comme ça ? Ce n'est pas permis de savoir embrasser aussi divinement !¤_

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son bras, sentant les muscles se contracter puis rouler sous sa paume. Cette sensation lui fit pousser un gémissement de pur plaisir. C'en fut trop pour le loup-garou ! Il la plaqua contre le mur, sa bouche fouillant avidement la sienne entre deux gémissements, ses mains caressant inlassablement les magnifiques jambes de son élève.

Cette dernière n'était pas en reste ! Comme mue par une pulsion instinctive, elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Remus, ses mains emprisonnant sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle. Son bassin frottait contre le sien avec force et la réaction ne tarda pas à venir.

Il prit presque violement les bras de la jeune fille, lui retint les poignets à l'aide d'une main, juste au-dessus de son visage.

**Laisse moi faire,** murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

De son autre main, il découvrit complètement les jambes de la jeune fille et chercha plus avant dans son intimité un signe pour bannir totalement sa raison. Hermione gémit de plus belle sous ces nouvelles caresses, étouffant des cris en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Remus, encouragé par les réactions de la Gryffondor, continua son exploration, sa bouche goûtant à la peau salée de sa compagne, de la base du cou jusque sur la naissance de ses seins parfaitement ronds.

**Remus**, gémit-elle, **je t'en prie…**

C'était électrisant de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom et encore plus de la voir si soumise, à sa merci… Elle le suppliait de les unir et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Il repoussa une mèche collée par la sueur le long de la nuque de la jeune fille et, avec délicatesse, fit glisser la barrière de coton qui le séparait de son intimité.

Il relâcha ses bras, plaçant sa main sous ses fesses pour la maintenir en position. De son autre main il pénétra doucement son intimité. Elle roula du bassin, lui demandant explicitement et inlassablement toujours plus. C'est ce qu'il fit, entamant même des mouvements lents et langoureux de va et vient.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle était au bord de l'explosion. De ses petits doigts elle défit rapidement le pantalon de son professeur. Elle glissa ses mains dans on boxer, lui emprisonnant son postérieur musclé au rythme de son plaisir. Puis elle fit lentement descendre le tissu, l'invitant explicitement à en finir avec cette torture.

Il plaça son regard ambré dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione en une question muette. Elle y répondit en un mouvement de bassin sans équivoques. L'embrassant tendrement, il la pénétra avec douceur ce qui contrastait avec le début de leur échange. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire.

Il resta un moment ainsi, en elle, sans entamer le moindre mouvement. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, leurs doigts se perdant dans les cheveux et boucles de l'autre. Puis Hermione glissa son visage jusque vers l'oreille du lycanthrope et lui murmura :

**Vas-y, je suis prête.**

Il déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et entama la danse de leurs deux corps. Il fit durer, allant doucement, agrémentant leur union de quelques mouvements plus forts, plus profonds de temps à autres. A ces mouvements, elle ne réagissait que trop bien, lui donnant un plaisir incommensurable.

Il accéléra alors, changeant leurs gémissements en cris de pur plaisir et, en un dernier coup de reins beaucoup plus puissant et plus profond que els autres, il se déversa en elle, atteignant l'orgasme en même temps que son amante.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, reprenant leur souffle et leur raison. Puis il se retira, arrachant un cri de frustration à Hermione, qui glissa le long du mur, la tête lui tournant. Il s'assit à ses côtés, n'osant prononcer mot. Elle se rhabilla et s'appuya contre le torse de son amant qui la serra contre lui.

**Remus**, souffla-t-elle

Elle l'embrassa, mélangeant sa langue avec la sienne, puis enfouit sa tête dans son cou, humant son odeur si masculine, tellement enivrante…

**Hermione,** murmura-t-il, **depuis combien de temps tu… ?**

Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard :

**Depuis combien de temps je te tourne autour ?** s'amusa-t-elle

Il rougit et acquiesça. (NdA : héhéhé)

**Et bien,** réfléchit-elle, **depuis la Grande bataille je pense, depuis que l'on a combattu côte à côte ! Et toi ?**

**Pareil,** admit-il, **peut-être même un peu avant…**

Elle sourit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, replaçant son visage contre son torse. Avec des gestes lents et amoureux elle le rhabilla avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

_¤Je ne veux pas le quitter, je me sens si bien…¤_

_$Faites qu'elle ne parte jamais…$_

Mais leur prière ne fut pas exaucée. On frappa à la porte. Hermione se releva, remit en place sa robe. Remus bondit sur ses pieds, réajusta ses vêtements et cria un « Entrez » d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Neville Longdubat entra timidement :

**Excusez-moi professeur Lupin,** tenta-t-il, **mais c'est à propos de mon futur travail…**

Remus lui indiqua de rentrer pendant qu'Hermione rassemblait ses notes. Il invita Neville à s'asseoir pendant qu'il raccompagnait Hermione. Derrière le battant de la porte, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'Hermione ne disent à voix haute :

**Merci professeur, ce fut très… instructif !**

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit. Juste avant de disparaître, elle lui lança :

**Il faut également que j'aille voir le professeur Rogue, il doit pouvoir m'aider !**

Le sang de Remus ne fit qu'un tour. Oubliant totalement le jeune Longdubat, il courut pour rattraper la jeune fille, l'attrapant doucement par le bras.

**Tu… Tu plaisantes ?** s'enquit-il

Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire et lui répondit avec provocation :

**Mais pas du tout professeur, j'ai rendez-vous à quinze heures, autrement dit dans un quart d'heure… D'ailleurs je suis un peu en retard…**

Elle se dégagea doucement, s'amusant du teint blême du loup-garou. Il était sonné, au milieu du couloir.

_$Elle va voir le graisseux, elle va voir le graisseux…$_

_¤Alors comme ça, tu es jaloux ? Je ne devrais pas autant me réjouir mais : Yes !¤_

_$Elle se fout de moi, elle se fout de moi…$_

Elle fit quelque pas puis précisa :

**D'ailleurs, le professeur Dumbledor et plusieurs autres élèves seront présents…**

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air furieux et désabusé de son amant puis prit al direction des cachots…

_$Et moi j'ai foncé dans le panneau ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire qu'elle s'était servie de moi ? Idiot ! Tant pis, je lui ferai payé à notre prochain « entretien » !$_

C'est un léger sourire aux lèvre et l'esprit carrément ailleurs qu'il retourna à son bureau.

* * *

**Votre avis?**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

**Au fait, changement notable : le Trio des complétements barrées est devenu quatuor! Bienvenu à la nouvelle barrée! Mdr! On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge!**


	4. Chapitre trois

**Bonjour tout le monde me boude donc je vous parle de Word ! En voilà une suite que vous n'attendiez plus, n'est-ce pas ? Lol !**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Enjoy !**

_Pensées d'Hermione : ¤…¤_

_Pensées de Remus : $...$_

**Chapitre trois**

On sonna à la porte. Remus se releva, étirant longuement ses muscles courbaturés. La dernière nuit de pleine lune s'était achevée depuis seulement quelques heures et il n'avait même pas le droit à un peu de répit. Il ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, faisant pénétrer l'air froid et pluvieux dans sa maison ravagée par la bête qui sommeil en lui…

-Hermione ? s'étonna-t-il

Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, ses sens s'affolèrent.

_$Que fait-elle là ?$_

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle timidement

Elle avait du mal à parler. Des semaines qu'elle essayait de trouver la force de venir et voilà qu'il lui ouvrait torse nu !

_¤Il paraît fatigué, personne n'a du lui emmener la potion tue-loup…¤_

_$La faire entrer ? Non je ne peux pas ! Premièrement c'est un ravage à l'intérieur et deuxièmement je ne parle pas que de mon appartement…$_

-Il pleut, précisa-t-elle, je t'assure que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

_¤Heureusement que je suis trempée, cet idiot ne peut pas voir que je pleure par sa faute¤_

_$Non, il faut qu'elle parte ! Elle ne peut pas rester ! Allez Remus, répète après moi : elle ne peut pas rester, elle ne peut pas rester, elle ne peut…$_

-Oui bien sûr, entre !

_$Bravo ! Quelle suite dans les idées !$_

Il s'effaça de l'entrée pour la laisser passer. Il était attentif à chacun de ses gestes, de ses expressions. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il devait savoir…

-Je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher, mets-toi à l'aise !

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant un silence pesant autour de la jeune femme. Elle retira son manteau, ses chaussures et arpenta la pièce. Des photos étaient épinglées, recouvrant la totalité d'un des murs du salon. Elle les regarda attentivement, s'attardant sur celles prises lors du séjour de Remus à Poudlard.

L'une d'entre elles était particulièrement belle. Elle avait été prise sur la tour d'Astronomie, au coucher de soleil. Les quatre Maraudeurs posaient nonchalamment contre la rambarde en pierre, Sirius regardant en sifflant dans le vide, Peter souriant timidement et Remus serrant les dents en grimaçant parce que James avait placé un bras autour de son cou et lui frottait énergiquement la tête avec son poing.

_¤Et dire que Remus paraît le plus faible alors qu'il est le seul encore en vie… Merlin merci ! Qu'aurai-je fait sans lui ?¤_

-Hermione ? appela doucement une voix

Elle sursauta, tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait en sanglotant. Elle se tourna vers lui, tentant au maximum de se contenir.

_$Bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?$_

-Remus, murmura-t-elle en tremblant, j'ai essayé, je te jure que j'ai essayé…

Elle fondit en larmes, son cœur se resserrant dans sa poitrine, étouffant son souffle. Inquiet, Remus s'avança vers elle et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, frottant doucement le haut de son bras.

-Qu'as-tu essayé Hermione ? questionna-t-il avec douceur

_$Ne me dis pas que ça a un lien avec moi, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Mais ça en a forcément un, sinon elle ne serait pas là ! Merlin, quel monstre je suis !$_

_¤Dis-lui ma vieille ! Allez, dis lui !¤_

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer, mais ses yeux restèrent gorgés de larmes. Elle croisa alors le regard du lycanthrope, ce regard qui la hantait encore et toujours…

-De t'oublier, souffla-t-elle

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Remus passa sa main dans la nuque de la jeune fille, rapprochant leurs visages… leurs lèvres… En un instant leurs bouches furent scellées, leurs corps collés. La passion qu'ils contenaient depuis trop longtemps rejaillissait avec force, fusionnant avec leur sang, accélérant le rythme des battements de leur cœur.

_$¤Je l'aime¤$_

Hermione mit fin au baiser, fit un pas en arrière et regarda un Remus confus droit dans les yeux :

-Ne joue pas avec moi, avertit-elle, je ne le supporterai pas Remus…

_¤Il faut que je tienne bon…¤_

-Hermione je…

-Non ! l'interrompit-elle d'une voix forte, tu dois me laisser finir ! Ta lettre de rupture, le lendemain de notre… « entretien », m'a fait énormément de mal ! Qui es-tu pour décider ce qui est bon pour moi ou non ?

_$Quelqu'un qui te veut du bien$_

-J'ai le double de ton âge, tenta-t-il, il ne peut rien se passer de concret entre nous…

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il comprit son erreur. Hermione était vraiment remontée et blessée cette fois.

_$Fermez les écoutilles ! Gare au carnage !$_

-Parce que ce qui s'est passé dans ton bureau ce n'était pas du concret, peut-être ? hurla-t-elle, et le baiser que tu viens de me donner, c'était quoi ? Du vent ? CRETIN !

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle empoigna son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte. Remus était resté pétrifié au milieu de son salon. Il ne sortit de sa léthargie qu'en entendant des coups frappés à la porte.

_$Allons bon ! Laissez-moi deviner ? Ne serait-ce pas Régy Fines que j'ai plaqué en cinquième année parce que je lui cachais mon « problème ». ?$_

Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'on le poussa violement à l'intérieur et qu'il se retrouva de nouveau face à une Hermione furax :

-Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ! cria-t-elle

_$Mais elle est complètement folle !$_

_¤Aucune logique dans tes idées ma pauvre ! A ce rythme là, il va te payer un beau petit lit à Ste Mangouste ! Première classe en plus ! Peut-être que je pourrai y mettre cette petite plante que… Non mais je divague là !¤_

_$A quoi elle pense ? Vraiment étrange, elle est comme… ailleurs ! Bon, c'est peut-être le moment d'en placer une !$_

-Ecoute, je ne dis pas que tout ce qui s'est passé ne compte pas pour moi et que je serai contre construire quelque chose avec toi mais…

_$Allez vas-y, trouve une bonne raison ! Elle s'en fout de ton âge et de ta condition de loup-garou. Elle se fout de ton salaire vu qu'elle gagne le triple ! Et pire –mieux ?- que tout, elle t'aime, toi… Même après le râteau que tu as osé lui mettre ! Alors vas-y, trouve mon petit loup !$_

_¤Il cherche une excuse pour m'écarter et moi je le laisse réfléchir ! Pour une première de la classe tu repasseras…¤_

-Remus, appela-t-elle, Remus regarde-moi !

Il leva son regard ambré pour croiser celui, chocolat de la jeune femme. Hermione profita d'avoir toute son attention pour se rapprocher de lui, collant leurs corps. Elle lui murmura, son souffle chaud balayant ses lèvres :

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie je ne vais pas te forcer…

-Tu te trompes, la coupa-t-il, je ne veux juste pas que tu sois dans mon cœur… Il est aussi empoisonné que mon sang et je…

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire puis, ses lèvres remuant contre les siennes, elle reprit :

-Je n'ai de place auprès de toi que dans ton cœur. Si tu ne le veux pas, accorde moi une dernière faveur…

Elle le rendait complètement fou. Il picora son cou de baisers brûlants, incapable de résister à la tentation qu'il tenait désormais étroitement serrée dans ses bras…

-Fais-moi l'amour, supplia-t-elle entre deux soupirs, …une dernière fois…

Il releva le visage, croisant ses yeux.

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pleines. Il lui sourit en retour et, d'un mouvement de bras la porta à la manière de jeunes mariés.

-Où tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle en riant

-Dans un lit, c'est plus confortable qu'un mur !

Elle rit de plus belle non sans marquer son accord avec lui. Faut dire qu'elle portait encore des marques de leurs derniers ébats. Même si cela remontait à un mois tout juste…

Remus l'allongea sur le matelas, se plaçant entre ses longues jambes fuselées. Il y fit d'ailleurs courir sa main, remontant le long de la cuisse pour enfin emprisonner la courbe de la chute de ses reins. Elle portait la même robe que ce jour où ils avaient cédé à leurs pulsions et ce détail n'échappa en rien au loup-garou qui eut même un sourire attendrit à ce souvenir.

Hermione ne quittait pas le lycanthrope des yeux, incapable de croire à sa chance. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son regard se perdre dans les souvenirs, elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Après tout, la dernière fois, elle s'était laissée guider d'un bout à l'autre.

Elle arqua son corps contre le sien et emprisonna ses lèvres. Elle sentit sa surprise mais, bien vite, elle le poussa de côté, forçant son corps à se soumettre au sien. Elle l'entendit alors grogner de mécontentement. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prendre quoique ce soit sous contrôle, il inversa de nouveau les rôles et elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche.

-Je suis en période de pleine lune, expliqua-t-il amusé, et la bête qui sommeil en moi ces temps-ci n'aime pas la domination… Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Il fit descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à la poitrine de la jeune femme, ses mains reprenant leur activité première : à la recherche du plaisir réciproque. La confusion remplaça l'indignation dans l'esprit de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il caressait, frôlait, excitait mille points sensibles à la fois, lui faisant perdre pied !

Remus ne menait pas large non plus ! Il l'embrassa, avec un amour et une passion non contenus. Ses mains ne se lassaient pas de leurs découvertes qui éveillaient ses sens. Hermione défit la ficelle qui retenait le pantalon ample de son ancien professeur. Elle l'en libéra et, de ses doigts encore fébriles, parcoura cette intimité qu'elle croyait perdue.

-Pas de sous-vêtements ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire taquin

Il passa une main sous la robe :

-Toi non plus, apparemment…

Ils rirent tous deux, savourant cet instant. Il lui retira ce tissu fluide qui couvrait beaucoup trop à son goût et entamèrent la danse de deux corps nus enlacés. A peine leur peau s'eurent-elles frôlées qu'ils mesurèrent l'étendue de leur manque… Le manque de l'autre. Dans un râle, Hermione demanda plus.

-Assez de préliminaires, souffla-t-elle, je te veux… entier !

Il fut agréablement surpris par sa demande… et soulagé également ! Il n'aurait pas pu tenir longtemps dans ces conditions. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de la jeune femme sa bouche taquinant sa poitrine. D'un mouvement souple et agile, il entra alors en elle.

Comme la première fois, ils marquèrent un temps. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux et pleins de promesses puis, d'un commun accord, leurs hanches s'entrechoquèrent pour amorcer le premier va-et-vient. Cette fois, Hermione participa amplement à leur échange.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, rapprochant leurs corps, poussant l'union plus loin. Elle tenta une ou deux fois de renverser les rôles amis, rien à faire, Remus gardait le côté dominant. Au son d'une musique qui se jouait dans son cœur, elle se mouvait contre lui, faisant rouler ses formes contre le torse large et musclé du lycanthrope.

Elle sentit des vagues d'orgasme déferler en elle. A chacune d'elle, elle fermait les yeux pour mieux les retenir. Elle ne voulait pas partir avant lui. Remus était en sueur et ne cessait de chercher plus loin, le contact ultime. Une demi-heure, intense, et ils partirent tous deux dans une explosion de frissons et de tremblements.

Il resta un instant sur elle, en elle. Humant son odeur, il se logea dans le creux de son cou, écoutant les battements affolés de son cœur… qui battait pour lui. Prenant conscience de ce fait il embrassa son cou puis, atteignant ses lèvres, il lui murmura :

-Ne pars pas ! Je suis un idiot mais pardonne-moi, je promets d'être sage…

Elle rit puis, prenant son visage entre ses mains, le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux :

-Je ne partirais pas, sauf si tu le désires… Je te veux Remus, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

_$Ais-je bien entendu ?$_

_¤Idiote, tu viens quasi de le demander en mariage ! Précipite les choses et tu vas voir comment tu vas gentiment retourner chez toi, célibataire jusqu'à la fin des temps…¤_

Remus se retira et, se relevant, il alluma un feu dans l'antre qui se trouvait près du lit. Ilse tourna vers Hermione qui semblait au bord des larmes. Son corps parfait, à la lumière des flammes, était un pêché plus que tentant mais, rassemblant le peu de raison qui lui restait, il prononça d'une voix tremblante :

-J'ai besoin de …réfléchir…

Elle acquiesça, tentant toujours de retenir ses larmes. Elle se leva à son tour, ramassa sa robe qu'elle enfila et, dans un silence des plus insupportable, vint embrasser le lycanthrope. Ce dernier remarqua un goût salé et en déduisit qu'elle n'avait plus la force de contenir sa peine.

-Au revoir, souffla-t-elle

Elle glissa sa main le long du bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et, pendant un très court instant, leurs mains furent liées. Elle tourna alors le dos et sortit de la chambre.

_¤J'ai tout gâché… Il ne me rappellera jamais…¤_

_$Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?$_

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Reviews, reviews !**

**Ps : Cette fic est toujours dédiées à celles qui me l'ont inspirée ! Elle sauront se reconnaître ! ;-D**

**Re-Ps : il ne reste plus que l'épilogue !**

**Gros Bisous**

**Jess**


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et oui, vous ne l'attendiez plus, (moi non plus) et pourtant voici la suite de cette mini-fic !**

**Bon, ce n'est pas l'épilogue, il me fallait un contexte avant ! AU fait, pour quelqu'un que ça intéresse, j'ai l'idée d'une fic Remus Hermione possible !**

**En attendant, Enjoy !

* * *

**

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a eu une aventure avec Remus ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit non plus, je m'en suis rendu compte…

-Et pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé. Il se releva de derrière son bureau pour être à la même hauteur que son interlocuteur, à savoir son meilleur ami.

-Ron, dois-je te rappeler que tu as mis quatre ans avant de te rendre compte qu'Hermione était une fille ?

Le rouquin accusa le coup et resta sans voix un instant. Harry en profita pour aller refermer la porte de son bureau, fermant toutes écoutilles aux oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'agissait tout de même de leur meilleure amie. Il força Ron à s'asseoir et en fit de même. Une fois que le jeune Weasley eut reprit pied avec la réalité, le tout aussi jeune Potter prit la parole avec un calme déconcertant étant donné la situation :

-Ron, si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide dans cette affaire. Arrêter Pettigrow après autant d'années de cavale fut loin d'être aisé. Et, à vrai dire, nous n'y serions pas arrivé sans l'aide de Remus. Seulement, dans la débâcle, ils se sont tous deux ouverts et leur sang a été mélangé. Pettigrow, de par son sang d'Animagus, peut être contaminé de cette manière par la lycanthropie.

Il marqua un temps, laissant le soin à son ami d'intégrer les informations. Harry était devenu Auror confirmé de terrain et, à vingt-cinq ans, était à la tête de ce service. Ron, quant à lui, était également Auror de terrain mais dans la section de régulation des créatures magiques. Les cas de Remus et Pettigrow relevaient donc de sa spécialité.

-Aussi, comme tu le sais, reprit Harry, Remus a été arrêté par des éléments de ton services. Mais pas seulement. Comme je te l'expliquait tout à l'heure, ils sont remontés jusqu'à Hermione, l'accusant de complicité à cause de sa relation passée avec Remus…

-Mais quel crime est-il censé avoir commis au juste ?

-Tes chefs l'accusent d'avoir volontairement perpétré la race des loups-garous…

-Mais c'est complètement débile ! s'écria Ron, rouge de colère. Remus, tout comme n'importe qui, rêve de voir Pettigrow croupir, mort, au fond d'une cellule oubliée d'Azkaban !

-La lycanthropie peut s'avérer être une punition bien plus grave…

Ron regarda Harry comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit :

-J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Tu ne penses pas sincèrement que Remus ait _volontairement_ contaminé Pettigrow ?

Poussant un profond soupir, l'ancien Elu s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, basculant sa tête en arrière.

-Sincèrement Ron, j'aurai été moi-même un loup-garou, j'aurai aimé pouvoir mordre Pettigrow, ne serait-ce que pour le maudire comme il m'a maudit…

Le rouquin ne dit rien, incapable de trouver un argument de poids face à une telle détresse. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et, avec lenteur, formula ce qui lui avait semblé absurde jusqu'à présent, jusqu'aux paroles de son meilleur ami :

-Tu me demandes donc d'emmener Remus dans ton service pour le confronter à Hermione. Car, selon toi, il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra lui faire dire la vérité ?

-Tout à fait ! confirma le brun, et personne ne mènera l'interrogatoire. On sera tous les deux derrière la vitre !

-Personne pour mener l'interrogatoire ? s'étonna Ron, pourquoi ?

-Hermione et Remus ne se sont pas vraiment quitté en bons termes ! Disons qu'Hermione n'accepte que pour m'aider à coincer Pettigrow, non pas pour acquitter Remus. Et sa seule condition est que je la laisse seule avec lui.

-Mais Pettigrow est coincé de toutes façons, ne serait-ce que pour sa trahison !

Harry eut un léger sourire :

-Ça, Hermione l'ignore. Elle croit que Pettigrow sera acquitté s'il s'avère que Remus l'a bel et bien contaminé volontairement…

Ron sourit à son tour, comprenant où son ami voulait en venir. Il est vrai que depuis maintenant plusieurs années, alors qu'Harry et lui-même étaient mariés et en situation familiale en voie d'expansion, Hermione, elle, enchaînait les histoires sans lendemains. Mais jamais Ron n'aurait soupçonné leur ancien professeur d'en être la cause ! Il fallait réparer tout ça, pour le bien d'Hermione… Aussi accepta-t-il ce règlement de compte quelque peu tordu qui allait également leur permettre d'éclaircir la part de tort de Remus dans la contamination de Pettigrow.

Pendant que Ron allait chercher le lycanthrope, Harry se rendit en salle d'interrogation numéro 13. Coup du destin ? Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le découvrir. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte de la salle qu'une odeur de cigarette vint chatouiller les narines du jeune Potter. Il grimaça puis, refermant la porte, lança un sort pour qu'une odeur de fleur se répande dans la salle. Il prit place face à sa meilleure amie qui, plus stressée que jamais, avait remplie le cendrier de près de cinq mégots en l'espace d'un quart d'heure.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Elle ne répondit d'abord pas puis, raclant sa gorge enrouée par la fumée, elle répondit un léger « bien » qui ne trompait personne. Pas même elle-même.

-Harry, reprit-t-elle après un moment de silence, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Il existe un moyen indéniable pour savoir si Lupin a contaminé Pettigrow sciemment ou non…

Attentif, l'ancien Gryffondor se redressa et regarda sa meilleure amie qui, elle fixait ses mains. Sa cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts, emplissant à nouveau la pièce d'une odeur de tabac. Il faillit protester mais ne dit rien, comprenant ce qui pouvait terroriser la jeune femme.

-Il existe un moyen de soigner la lycanthropie ! lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment

Au moment où il allait laissait éclate son étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit. Ron entra, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Harry se releva et écarta sa chaise afin de laisser la place à Remus pour passer. Mais ce ne fut pas Remus qui pénétra dans la pièce à la suite de Ron. A vrai dire, le plus jeune des fils Weasley entra seul. Il referma la porte, paraissant perplexe. Sans un mot pour expliquer l'absence du lycanthrope, il se dirigea vers Hermione, piqua une cigarette dans son paquet et l'alluma du bout de sa baguette.

Ses deux amis d'enfance le regardèrent avec étonnement, attendant malgré tout une explication. Un long moment de silence s'en suivit et, lorsqu'il eut fumé la moitié de sa cigarette, Ron prit enfin la parole :

-Nous avons un sacré problème ! lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, Remus a rajeuni… beaucoup rajeuni… Des tests ont prouvé que sa constitution n'est plus celle d'un lycanthrope de quarante-six ans mais celle d'un jeune homme en parfaite santé de vingt-six ans et cinq mois… et dix-sept jours…

Un silence suivit cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante. Enfin pas réellement surprenante pour la jeune Granger :

-Comme je te le disais Harry, il existe un moyen de vaincre la lycanthropie et Remus ne le connaissait pas, voila pourquoi il n'est plus un loup garou.

-Explique nous, demanda le brun

Hermione écrasa sa cigarette dont l'incandescence avait atteint le filtre. Elle croisa ses mains puis, avec une inspiration, se lança dans une grande explication, résultat de près de six ans de recherches assidues :

-Pour qu'une malédiction se lève, il faut la transmettre... sans le vouloir. En contaminant Pettigrow sans le vouloir, Rem… Je veux dire, Lupin, a levé la malédiction. Le temps qu'a duré sa malédiction, dans ce cas trente-neuf ans, est alors enlevé à son âge en étant divisé par deux, car la malédiction a été levé grâce à une deuxième personne… vous me suivez ?

-Pas très bien, admit Ron. Tu veux dire que Remus a dix-neuf et demi en moins au lieu de trente-neuf parce que la malédiction a été coupée en deux ? Mais, en ce cas, il est encore maudit ?

-Non Ron, ce n'est plus un loup-garou seulement une disparition totale des effets de la lycanthropie est impossible. Il va garder quelques inconvénients comme l'odorat surdéveloppée ou encore un certain mal être à l'approche de la pleine lune et même pendant !

-Es-tu sûre que Remus n'était pas au courant de tout cela pour lever la malédiction ?

-S'il était au courant, Harry, tout aurait été faussé. A partir du moment ou l'on sait que l'on ne doit pas faire exprès de déclencher un évènement, c'est là qu'on le remarque et qu'on le déclenche, indirectement ou non. C'est comme quand tu es au-dessus du vide et que l'on te dit que tu ne dois surtout pas regarder en bas ou comme si l'on te prédisait quelque chose par rapport à un élément que tu ne pensais même pas inclure dans ton cheminement auparavant. Tu vas établir un lien avec ton destin et une malédiction est sensible à cela.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, Remus n'était pas coupable. Hermione se leva alors et, le ton légèrement tremblant, leur dit :

-Je suppose que je suis libérée maintenant. Je vous laisse lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. A bientôt les gars.

Et elle sortit avant même que l'un des deux n'ait eut le temps de la retenir. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de larmes qu'elle ne pu retenir longtemps. Elle bousculait tout le monde sur son passage, désireuse de regagner au plus vite un lieu de transplanage et de rentrer chez elle. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs, de souffrances, de mensonges à elle-même étaient remontés à la surface aujourd'hui. Elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un et, sans regarder qui s'était, elle se dégagea rapidement tout en s'excusant et voulut repartir.

-Hermione ?

Cette voix. Elle s'arrêta net, ses jambes refusant un pas de plus. Son coeur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine et elle du faire des efforts qu'elle jugea surhumain pour ne pas s'évanouir sur place. A lieu de cela, elle se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face à Remus Lupin tel qu'il aurait pu être à vingt-six ans sans sa maladie. Les cheveux châtain clair parsemés de mèches plus blondes. De grands yeux couleur ambre, non pas encerclé de cernes mais chaleureusement mis en valeur par un teint halé. Remus Lupin dans toute sa splendeur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle prit la parole d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée :

-Félicitations pour ton rétablissement. Et pour la capture de Pettigrow également. Je te souhaite énormément de bonheur dans ta nouvelle vie, la femme que tu choisiras sera la plus heureuse d'entre toutes. Adieu Lupin.

Elle tourna alors les talons, les larmes reprenant leur chemin sur le visage de la jeune femme, son cœur ne trouvant plus le rythme adéquat pour calmer les sensations violentes qui l'envahissait. Remus ne la suivit pas. Une nouvelle vie ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Il essaya également d'occulter la douleur de l'avoir vu, en pleurs et de s'être fait appelé Lupin par la femme de sa vie. Bon d'accord, elle n'était pas au courant… Pas encore…

Lorsque, une heure plus tard, après une longue conversation avec Harry et Ron, il découvrit qu'il était désormais tout ce qu'il avait rêvé d'être depuis ses sept ans, une joie immense l'envahi comme jamais auparavant. Plus jamais de mensonges. Plus jamais de mois passés à craindre pour ses élèves ! Mais, surtout, ce qui rendait Remus réellement heureux, c'était le fait qu'il n'aurait plus à se tenir écarter d'Hermione… Merlin, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Il prit congé des deux brillants Aurors puis, avec l'insouciance et l'angoisse d'un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, il se rendit chez Hermione.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si l'explication n'est pas claire, je suis prête à vous la réexpliquer !**

**Dites moi vite ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas !**

**Gros Bisous, bientôt pour l'épilogue cette fois !**

**Jess**


	6. Chapitre cinq

**OMG JE SUIS REVENUE! **

**Bon c'était pas la fic que je visais mais je sais pas, je l'ai bien sentie sur le coup! Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a qui la lise! **

**Bon bah pour ceux qui s'égareront ici , voici la suite (et fin) : **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Alors qu'il allait sonner pour la seconde fois, Hermione ouvrit la porte, essoufflée, ses boucles tombant lourdement autour de son visage stupéfait :

-R...Remus ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

La question était légitime et pourtant le souffle lui manquait pour porter sa réponse. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il venait enfin de réaliser à quel point il avait été un parfait idiot toutes ces années. Tout ce temps perdu en allégations sur son âge, sa condition... Alors qu'elle était là, belle, intelligente, prête à l'aimer sans réserve.

- Je... je ne suis plus maudit...

Elle eut une moue désabusée puis prit appui contre le chambranle de la porte. Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, attendant visiblement qu'il approfondisse sa pensée.

- Je suis au courant, lui précisa-t-elle, je t'ai même déjà félicité il y a de cela...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre

-... Deux heures !

Le cœur du l'ancien lycanthrope faisait des embardées, refusant de se réguler face à la jeune femme. Il tremblait. Bon sang, il tremblait ! Il se donnait l'impression d'être un adolescent de quinze ans devant un dilemme hormonale de premier ordre...

- Je suis pathétique... pensa-t-il à voix haute

- Je ne te fais pas dire !

La voix d'Hermione était moqueuse, limite haineuse. En cet instant, elle voulait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir tant de fois par le passé. Elle savait pertinemment que la bienséance voudrait qu'elle s'écarte, le fasse entrer et lui propose du thé. Mais au Diable les convenances ! Elle ne le laisserait plus rentrer dans sa vie, de quelques manières que ce soit !

Il se passa quelques instants pendant lesquels Hermione fixait sans relâche la cause de son plus grand malheur et que ce dernier fixait ses chaussures. Il savait maintenant quelles avaient été ses erreurs, qu'il méritait amplement la colère de la jeune femme. Son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque seconde passée sur ce palier.

- Écoute, s'impatienta Hermione, si tu n'as rien à dire, je te conseil de trouver une autre porte pour faire tes yeux de chiens battus parce que...

- Je t'aime.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer, fixant son interlocuteur sans croire au culot dont il faisait preuve. Remus avait relevé les yeux pour croiser son regard, son cœur battant plus vite à chaque instant. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'il frôlait la crise cardiaque. Mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui 'était, en revanche, c'était cette jeune femme, brune, d'un mètre soixante-cinq à peine, moulée dans un jean bleu foncé et un débardeur blanc, une expression stupéfaite marquée sur ses traits. Il profita de son silence pour justifier ce qui, lui semblait-il était son droit à l'aimer.

- Je sais que j'ai été un parfait salaud avec toi, je sais que je t'ai blessé au-delà des mots. Tout ce que je t'ai fait subir... ce n'était pas correct, c'était même immonde... Je ne pensais pas mériter ton amour et je blâme en cela mon inexpérience dans ce domaine.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle à grandes goulées. Il avait tout sorti d'un coup, incapable de se retenir une seconde de plus. Hermione avait refermé la bouche, une colère sourde grondant en elle.

- Tu gardes sans doute une rancune proche de la haine à mon égard, et je le comprends...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu ne trouves pas mieux, et vite, tu peux t'en aller, je ne suis pas intéressée. Tu m'as déjà piégé deux fois, je ne suis pas maso au point de retomber dans le même traquenard une troisième. Alors trouve autre chose.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rester coi. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de se décider sur la marche à suivre. Il lui disait la vérité, Merlin ! Que voulait-elle de plus ?

- Je t'aime... ?

Retour de la moue désabusée :

- Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ?

- Tu es magnifique, la plus belle des...

- Non.

- Je souhaiterai vieillir à tes...

- Non plus.

- On ira à la bibliothèque...

Hermione ne répondit pas, le regardant avec dédain. Elle se décolla du portant en bois et s'apprêtait à lui fermer la porte au nez sans autres formes de cérémonie lorsque le jeune homme eut une illumination :

- Je t'autorise à me frapper.

Moment de flottement.

- Autant que tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Elle haussa un sourcil circonspect :

- Je pourrai te faire autant des reproches que je veux ?

- Autant que tu veux.

- Tu ne chercheras pas à te justifier ?

Remus eut un instant d'hésitation mais lorsqu'elle fit mine de fermer la porte, il souffla « oui ».

- Je te demande pardon ? insista la brune, je n'ai pas très bien entendu !

Prenant sur lui au prix d'un effort qu'il jugea incommensurable, il reprit d'une voix plus forte et distincte :

- Oui. Aucunes justifications.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors grand sa porte, un sourire radieux ornant ses lèvres. Remus déglutit, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire une bêtise.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il était décoré très sobrement, des couleurs claires et des meubles rares lui donnant un aspect plus spacieux. Lupin voulut retirer son manteau et s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon lorsqu'une main posée sur son épaule le stoppa dans sa progression :

- Non, tu restes debout et tu gardes ta veste pour le moment. Je veux d'abord m'assurer de certaines choses.

Surpris, il fit face à la jeune femme et allait lui demander de quoi elle parlait lorsque...

CLAC !

Sa tête vrilla et il entendit clairement ses oreilles sonner. Lorsqu'il porta son expression choquée vers sa tortionnaire, il vit ses yeux pétiller d'amusement. C'est alors qu'il prit peur.

- C'est encore meilleur que je ne l'avais imaginé ! claironna-t-elle

Il déglutit, fit lentement craquer sa nuque et attendit la suite, crispé au possible.

Dire que l'ancien Lycanthrope, - Gryffondor et Maraudeur - en prit pour son grade eut été un euphémisme. La jubilation qui avait pris possession d'Hermione laissa vite la place à une haine et une rancune sans pareils !

- Ça ! s'écria-t-elle après une énième baffe, c'est pour m'avoir laissé sans nouvelles après que je sois passée chez toi !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, à bout d'arguments et de souffle, elle cessa de le frapper. Elle cessa également de l'insulter et de lui reprocher ses six années de détresse. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et plus triste que jamais. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Six longues années qu'elle n'avait plus versé une larme pour lui, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait recommencer ! Mais certaines choses ne se commandent pas...

Remus, dont les joues cuisaient et dont l'âme était déchirée par tous les reproches qu'elle avait déversés sur lui, releva les yeux au moment où il entendit ses pleurs.

Alors, sans trop y penser, ne voyant plus trop de raisons de résister à son cœur, il s'avança et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle gigota, mal à l'aise, tentant sans trop de volonté de se défaire de son étreinte, puis un sanglot plus violent eut raison de sa résistance et elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme.

Il la serra contre lui avec beaucoup de douceur, comme s'il eut peur de la briser.

Ils restèrent ainsi à peine quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne se dégage doucement et parte faire du thé.

- Tu peux enlever ton manteau et t'asseoir, j'arrive avec le service.

Elle avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, contrite, mais il n'en rata pas une miette. Il déposa son manteau, puis... tenta de prendre place sur le canapé. Mais un instinct lui dictait d'aller la voir. Instinct qu'il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à écouter, son cœur battant à nouveau la chamade.

Elle lui tournait le dos, ses épaules affaissées, et il se dit que c'était quand même incroyable qu'ils se fassent autant de mal alors qu'ils s'aiment tant... Il s'approcha à pas de loups puis, lorsque son torse entra en contact avec le dos si frêle d'Hermione, il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, humant son odeur.

Elle se laissa faire, fermant les yeux alors qu'il dégageait lentement sa nuque d'une main tandis que l'autre encerclait sa hanche. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou, la caressant lentement avant de la goûter d'un baiser.

Toujours avec douceur, il la fit se retourner et plongea son regard ambré dans celui noisette de la femme qu'il aimait. Il se pencha alors très lentement, déposa un baiser sur son front, et la serra franchement contre lui.

Hermione s'agrippa à sa chemise, collant sa joue contre ce cœur qui battait furieusement, rien que pour elle... Un sourire ourla alors ses lèvres pleines. Oui, rien que pour elle...

* * *

**Bon bah ptet que je rajouterai un épilogue! je sais pas pourquoi j'ai continué celle-ci, disons juste que je m'en suis toujours voulue de pas l'avoir fini alors que j'ai la fin depuis le début!**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt!**


End file.
